Fairy Tail's Worthless Cumdumps
by NoMercyForWhores
Summary: A story about the universe of Fairy Tail if the world were misogynist, where women are treated like objects and fucktoys and everyone is ok with it, including them. There's not much of a storyline or anything, every chapter is just one girl getting abused and humilliated Contains LOTS of violence, humilliation, verbal abuse and misogyny, don't read if you don't like any of that
1. 1: Romeo destroys Lucy

FT6 - Lucy

Fairy Tail's Worthless Cumdumps Cumdump N 6: Lucy Heartfilia, the retard piece of fuckmeat

*A naked and bruised Lucy is held by the neck by Romeo's strong hand*

Lucy: OGH! URGH! AHCK!  
*Lucy screams in pain while Romeo keeps punching her face and tits*

Romeo: C'mon, you stupid bitch! Is that all you can take? Then...  
*He let go the strong grip on her neck and let Lucy fall to the ground, only to grab her by the hair this time*  
Romeo: Suck my dick, you stupid bitch! And suck it balls deep or else I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you and leave without even fucking your ass!

*Romeo's massive dick was in front of Lucy, it was a really misoginist scene, Romeo standing proud with a grip of Lucy's hair and his giant cock pulsing just inches from her face, then there's Lucy, on her knees, naked, beaten down, defeated and overpowered, watching in fear at Romeo's cock 3 times bigger than her head, while her hair was pulled with force to keep pain on her. The difference in power couldn't be more obvious*

Lucy: Ahhh *She opened her mouth as wide as she could, but it wasn't enough, Romeo forced his massive cock down her throat stretching her mouth to it's limit, not caring in the slightest what could happen to her*

Romeo: Fuck! This throat is really thight. Then that big ass should be even thigher!  
*Said Romeo as he started to bruttaly hatefuck Lucy's throat without mercy*

Lucy: GUGH! GARGH! GHUCK!  
*The only thing Lucy could do was to gag in agony, not being able to breath or fight back as Romeo destroyed her throat, and shiver in fear thinking how that colosal dick breaking her jaw was going to anihilate her ass as well*

Romeo: Point that huge ass up, you worthless slut! Give me a nice view as I abuse this useless throat!  
*The dumb slut obeyed. While still hatefuly throatfucked, Lucy put her massive ass high in the air*",

Lucy: MHMM! AHFFGH! UGHM!  
*The bitch screamed in pain as Romeo spanked and punched her huge ass, but her agony was suffocated by the powerful cock abusing her throat*

Romeo: Look at that colosal ass jiggling and bouncing everytime I smack it! Makes me wanna rape your ass even more!  
*Romeo's cock got even bigger because of this, growing longer and thicker inside Lucy's already overstreched throat*

Romeo: Suck this dick, you STUPID BITCH! It's all you exist for anyway!  
*Romeo got even more violent on Lucy, doubling the speed and force for every thrust, insulting her constantly, and smacking her ass with full force*

*Lucy was almost dead by this point, but finally, after many hours of hateful violent throatfucks, Romeo pounded his dick balls deep into Lucy's throat and started cumming huge amounts of cum*

Romeo: Take this load, you stupid bitch! All over your retard face!  
*Said as he pulled out his massive dick and aimed it directly at her dumb face, cumming inhuman amounts of cum all over her stupid face and her massive tits*

Lucy: Thank you, Master. Thanks for giving this busty whore the honor of being covered with your cum *Said Lucy with a destroyed voice, caused by the brutal throatfuck from before*

Romeo: Shut the fuck up, cumdump! I want your massive tits serving my cock right now!

Lucy: Of course, Master. Use this slut's tits as much as you want *Lucy lifted her huge tits and wrapped them around Romeo's cock. Even being the biggest tits in the guild, it just covered half of Romeo's huge dick*  
Lucy: Wow, Master, your dick is so huge, my massive udders can't fully wrap them!  
*Then she started to press her tits and move them up and down on his dick as fast as she could, slow fucks always bored men in general, so she tried to be as fast as she could*

Romeo: Faster, you useless bitch!  
*Smacked Lucy's face*

Lucy: Sorry Master, this is the fastest I can move my arms, please remember that I'm a woman and that means I'm really weak

Romeo: Damnit, slut! You can't even service me properly, not only that, your tits are not even big enough. What a useless whore you are!  
*Romeo grabs Lucy's neck and slam the bitch against the ground*  
Romeo: I'll have to do it myself then. Women sure are a complete waste of space!  
*He forcefuly grabed Lucy's giant tits and place his inhumanly massive cock between them, titfucking that dumb bitch really hard and fast*

Lucy: Wow Master, you're so agressive, it's like my tits were just like any hole to you!

*Punch to the face*  
Romeo: Shut up, you stupid bitch! Suck my cock!  
*He grabbed her hair and forced the half of his cock -that wasn't covered by her tits- down her throat, which was still enough cock to facefuck her*

Lucy: GLUGH! GALHG! GLMHF! GLMNMN!

*With half of Romeo's cock wrapped between her giant tits and the other half stretching her throat, it was crystal clear that Lucy was nothing but a weak and stupid fucktoy to Romeo, whether she wanted or not*  
*Eventually, Lucy became so weak that she couldn't move her arms to press her tits on his cock anymore*

Romeo: What a stupid whore! Such a lame service, you can't even give a proper titfuck! It seems women are useless even in things like this...  
Well, this is getting boring, I'm done with your tits, dumb slut, time to rape your ass and make you scream! But before that, let's give that retard face of yours some more cum!

*Romeo stands up and jerks his massive cock, thinking about how that busty bitch will scream when he rapes her ass*  
Romeo: TAKE THIS, YOU STUPID CUMDUMP!  
*Shouted Romeo before cumming huge ammounts of hot cum all over the dumb slut, covering her retard face and massive tits in cum again*

Romeo: Now put that empty head on the ground and show me your huge ass, slut!  
*The dumb bitch obeyed*

Romeo: Time to destroy this massive ass, no mercy for whores!  
*Romeo gave Lucy's ass a hard smack and forced his entire massive cock in her ass, pulling her hair in the process*

Lucy: GHYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGK! AAHH! It's way too big! AAHGK!

Romeo: Yeah, suffer you stupid bitch! I'll rape this massive ass without mercy! I don't care if you die because of that or something, you're just a woman after all!  
*Romeo starts pounding Lucy's giant ass with pure aggresion while still pulling on her hair*  
*Nothing turned Romeo on more than hearing a busty bitch scream in pain, he hates women too much, and Lucy is the one he hates the most from the guild*

Lucy: GAAHGK! AAAKGH! AAAAHHHGK! TOO MUCH! YOU'RE TOO VIOLENT, MASTER! I'LL DIE IF YOU FUCK ME THAT HARD!  
*Said Lucy in an almost dead state, she felt so weak, being used as the worthless object she is, covered in cum getting her huge ass destroyed without mercy by a powerful man who hates her and get off on making women suffer, getting pounded so hard that her massive tits bounced and smacked her own face sometimes*

Romeo: Like I give a shit, you dumb whore! If you happen to die then I'll throw you to the garbage and get another cumdumpster. In fact, I would free the world from useless trash like you

Lucy: AAARGHH! YES, MASTER. AGHK! SORRY FOR THINKING THAT MY LIFE MATTER AT ALL! AAAHG! I'M JUST A BITCH, SO MY OPINION DOESN'T MATTER! AAAARHHGK! AND NO ONE WOULD CARE IF I DIE ANYWAY!

Romeo: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
*Romeo punched Lucy's face with great force, knocking her out, making her hit the concrete floor hard, even cracking it a little, marking his fist on her face. This made Romeo hardest than ever*

Romeo: Punching that bitch surely felt good. She doesn't move at all, but who cares?, she was just a busty whore anyway *He kicked her head to turn her over, then put his massive dick in her ass and his feet on her face as a sign of power*

Romeo: Too bad I can't hear her screams anymore, that and my semen were the only good thing that ever came out of that slut's mouth *Said the powerful men as he destroyed Lucy's ass with his dick, enjoying the sight in front of him. A stupid and weak bitch unconcious on the hard floor, with his fist marked on her cheek and his foot stomping her face, while her gigantic tits bounced with every pounding*

Romeo: I can't stand seeing this stupid whore anymore, time to end her already *Romeo pounded Lucy's ass with all his power until he came deep into the bitch's ass until it overflowed in just seconds. Then he pulled out and jerked off all over Lucy's slut body, aiming at her face and tits first, yet her whole body ended up covered in cum, from head to toe, both front and back, he even filled her mouth full of cum*

Romeo: Well, that stupid busty bitch got what she deserve. Now fuck off, blonde slut!  
*Said as he grabbed by the hair and dumped her on the garbage dumpster. She was just trash after all*

Romeo: I'm still hard, let's see what other busty slut I could destroy next.

~END~ 


	2. 2: Gray destroys Juvia

*Juvia was hidden behind a pillar, masturbating while watching Gray cumming on a random slut's ass*

Juvia: Uhm, Master, since you're done with that bitch, would you please use Juvia now?

Gray: You're such an annoying whore! Always following me everywhere.  
Why should I fuck an useless bitch that spend more time masturbating than serving men?!

Juvia: But Juvia is in love with your massive cock! Juvia knows that she's too weak to deny other men's orders, but Juvia wants to be your personal cumdump!  
Also, Juvia can use her water magic to make her body more pleasurable for you. Look.

*Juvia moved the water that forms her body to make her huge tits even more massive, and her big ass becomes huge and round, she also makes her arms and legs thiner to reinforce the fact that she's really weak*

Gray: Hmm... That's an useful magic, for me at least *Grabs Juvia by her neck, choking her hard, while groping and smacking her massive tits*  
Maybe I will use you now, dumb slut!

Juvia: Juvia made her inexistent brain even smaller too, so Juvia is even dumber now, but Master may not notice it because Juvia was already retarded *Juvia gets punched in the face*

Gray: Shut the fuck up and suck my cock, you busty bitch!

*Still being choked by Gray, Juvia swallowed 3/4 of Gray's massive dick, face fucking herself relatively fast, while Gray grabbed his cock from Juvia's neck, masturbating and choking her at the same time*

Gray: What a boring blowjob, you can't even swallow my whole dick, you worthless bitch!

*Gray choked his bitch even harder and used his other hand to pull Juvia's hair and bury his entire horse-like cock down her small throat, then hatefucking her dumb face violently*

Gray: Yeah, this is way better! A brutal, violent throatfucking full of hate for a stupid, weak inferior bitch like you. It's the only thing you and all women exist for!

*Juvia couldn't even make gag noises because of how hard Gray was choking her, she couldn't breath at all and if it wasn't for her water magic, she would have died already. But Gray didn't give a fuck about Juvia or her worthless life, he only cared about emptying his balls, she's just a busty bitch anyway*

*After some hours of hateful violent throatfucks, Juvia lost consciousness, her body goes limb and becomes just a toy for Gray*

Gray: That's all you can take? You're the weakest fucktoy I've ever used! Just a few hours sucking dick and you faint, why are women so useless?  
Well, it's not a good fuck if I can't see you suffer, I'll have to wake you up.

*Gray pulled his massive dick out and started jerking off while punching Juvia's destroyed face, getting his dick harder with every punch, until Juvia woke up*

Gray: TAKE THIS CUM ON YOUR FACE, YOU STUPID CUMDUMP!  
*Then Gray came massive blast of cum that covered Juvia's dumb face and her massive tits in just seconds*  
*Juvia had her mouth open to swallow as much cum as she could, but it was overfilled with the first blast, leaving Juvia drowing in cum until she could swallow everything*

Juvia: Thank you for giving this worthless bitch the great honor of being used as your cumdump

*Juvia end up on her knees, completely drenched in cum, her jaw and throat completely broken, too weak to move at all and with most of her bones broken from Gray's powerful beatings*

Gray: Point that huge ass up now, you dumb whore! It's time to make you suffer!  
*Gray punched Juvia's face with full force. The busty bitch obeyed the superior man and got in position, healing all her internal wounds in the process, but not the bruises on her body, since men liked those*

Juvia: Please do not hesistate in fucking Juvia's big ass with your full force, Master, after all, Juvia is just a stupid busty who-AAAAAHGH!

*Without any warning, Gray grabbed a handful of Juvia's hair and ram his massive dick balls deep in her ass, pounding it with all his power without a single care for the bitch's screams and strugles, which actually made him harder*

Juvia: AAARRGH! Thank you, master, for giving my big ass the honor of being destroyed by your massive cock!

Gray: Shut up, cumdump! You're just an object I use to masturbate, objects like you don't talk, just scream in pain!  
*Said as he punched Juvia's body, mostly her face, with full force considering that she was made of water and would regenerate any fatal wound*

Juvia: AAAAARRRRGK! AHK! OOOUUH!  
Sorry for overtalking, Master! I can't help it, I'm just a woman, we are too stupid to remember that our mouths are only for sucking cocks.  
AAAHHG! AAHHK! AAAAAAAAHHHHRRGK! IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Gray: I'm getting sick of seeing that dumb cum covered face of yours, wait here, slut!

*He pulled out of her ass, leaving a big gaping hole, and left the room for a few minutes, then came back with a large iron bucket, which he placed under Juvia's empty head and then filled with his cum*

Gray: Stop wasting time and eat that cum, you stupid bitch!

Juvia: Yes... Master... A dumb bitch like me has no right to waste the cum of a superior being such as a man

*Then the busty whore started to eat the cum with her tongue*  
*Gray starts fucking her big ass again, causing the bitch to raise her head from the pain*

Juvia: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Gray: I didn't tell you to stop, useless whore!  
*He gets in position and put his foot on Juvia's head, forcing her to drown in his cum*

Gray: Take it, bitch! Drown in my fucking cum!

Juvia: GLUGH! BLOHB! BLUGH!  
*Juvia was struggling for air, moving her weak arms and legs everywhere desperately, but Gray wasn't letting her breathe any time soon*

Gray: This huge ass gets tighter the more you drown!

*Eventually, Juvia losed conciousness and her body went limp, with her head still drowning in Gray's cum. Gray didn't care if she drowned and died, but he wanted the bitch alive to hear her screams, so he took his foot off her head and got her out of the bucket of cum by pulling her hair*

Gray: God, why are all women so fucking weak?! Wake up, you piece of trash!  
*Shouted Gray as he punched Juvia's cumcovered face with his free hand until she woke up. With a massive dick in her ass and a strong fist punching her face, Juvia started screaming again shortly after waking up*

Juvia: GAAAHK! AAAHHG! GAAAAHH!

Gray: YES! Keep screaming, busty bitch! Seeing women suffering makes me so fucking hard! I'm gonna cover this huge ass in my superior male cum!

Juvia: AAAHK! Do it, Master! Cover this stupid whore's big ass with your glorious cum! Use me as the worthless cumdump I am!

Gray: TAKE MY CUM, YOU STUPID BITCH!  
*Gray pounded Juvia's ass with all his hate and aggression and unloaded his load deep inside her ass as Juvia cried and screamed in pain*

*Then he pulled out and released her hair, letting Juvia fall to the ground and hit her head, and jerked off with both hands until he covered all of Juvia's massive ass in cum, as well as most of her back and hair*

Gray: I still have some cum left, bitch, turn around and press those huge tits!

*Juvia tried her best to get up but she was too weak and after being beaten up and raped by Gray she didn't have any strenght in her weak arms at all, not that she had any in her best state anyway*

Gray: Useless whore!  
*Gray kicked Juvia's ribs with little force to turn her around, stepped on her weak arms and placed his massive dick in between her giant tits, grabbing and pressing them together with great force, like he was trying to rip them off, and started using her tits as fucktoys made to jerk his dick*

Gray: At least be useful for once and degrade yourself, you piece of trash!  
*Said Gray as he fucked and sometimes punched her huge tits*

Juvia: You are right as always Master! I'm trash! And all women are trash! Especially dumb busty whores like me who can't even press their massive tits on a huge dick when ordered by a man!

Gray: You are just an object made to serve men and you're so stupid that you can't even do that right!

Juvia: Sorry, Master, it's just that women are even more inferior than you think, we are ridiculously weak and completely retarded, we can't do anything right, the only good thing a stupid whore like me has is this giant pair of tits made to get me raped and a massive ass for you to rape hard

Gray: Keep talking, you worthless whore! I'm about to cum all over that retard face!

Juvia: Yes! Please do it, Master! This busty bitch would be honored to be humilliated by you and have your cum all over me, marking me as an used cumdump!  
I'm an inferior piece of trash, a stupid bitch, a weak slut, a misogynist whore, a worthless set of massive tits and ass but no brain, a disposable set of holes, in other words, a woman, that means I exist to suffer at your feet so please use me anytime you want, not that you need my permission, I'm just a woman after all

*Suddenly Gray shoved his massive cock in her mouth and started cumming his biggest load of the day*

Gray: I like hearing whores degrading themself, but you're just annoying so shut up and drown in my cum, you dumb bitch!

*Gray keeps cumming huge load after huge load for many minutes, leaving Juvia no time to swallow everything, she ran out of air eventually and fainted*

Gray: Take it on your face, you worthless slut! That way you'll remember your place as a cumdump!

*With the rest of his cum, Gray covered Juvia's face completely, leaving not a single spot uncovered, same with her tits, but being so huge as they are, there were still some uncovered places*

Gray: See you later, piece of trash!  
*Said as he spit on her face and leave. Gray didn't look tired at all, destroying a bitch meant no effort for a man, on the other hand, Juvia was completely destroyed and humilliated, it took a huge effort for her to take Gray's violent fucking and it wasn't enough, Gray left without breaking a sweat and Juvia was drowning in cum unconcious and beaten up*

*Being unconcious, Juvia may or may not actually drown in cum, but Gray doesn't care, he put that busty bitch in her place and empty his balls and that's all it matters*

~END~ 


End file.
